tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Best of Thomas
The Best of Thomas is a UK DVD featuring two restored first series episodes and one restored second series episode narrated by Ringo Starr, two restored third series episodes, and one fourth series episode, one fifth series episode, two sixth series episodes, one seventh series episode, one eighth series episode, two ninth series episodes, two tenth series episodes, three eleventh series episodes, one twelfth series episode, and one thirteenth series episode narrated by Michael Angelis. It was released on 12 April 2010 for Thomas' 65th Anniversary. Description 2010 It was 65 years ago when the Reverend W. Awdry told his young son, Christopher, a story about a cheeky, fussy, little, blue engine called Thomas the Tank Engine. Since then Thomas and Friends has captured the hearts and imaginations of children and parents around the world. Part of that phenomenon has been the episodes that children have adored since the launch of the TV series in 1984. To celebrate 65 years of Thomas and Friends we have put together the very best 20 episodes, from the classic live action to the all new animation. Watch Thomas and his friends in their most thrilling adventures featuring legendary storytellers Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis. It's Full Steam Ahead to the Best of Thomas! 2012 To celebrate the success of Thomas and Friends we have put together the very best 20 episodes, from the classic live action to the all new animation. Watch Thomas and his friends in their most thrilling adventures featuring legendary storytellers Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis. It's Full Steam Ahead to the Best of Thomas! Episodes # Thomas and Gordon # Edward and Gordon # Ghost Train # Thomas, Percy and the Dragon # Trust Thomas # Henry and the Elephant # Cranky Bugs # James and the Red Balloon # Percy's Chocolate Crunch # Gordon and Spencer # Thomas to the Rescue # Thomas and the Birthday Picnic # Emily Knows Best # Percy and the Funfair # It's Good to be Gordon # Gordon and the Engineer # Duncan Does it All # Thomas and the Spaceship # Heave Ho Thomas # Steamy Sodor Song * Engine Roll Call Trivia * The Little Blue Book came free with the 2010 release of the DVD. * It was re-released with an updated cover in 2012 to coincide with The Best of James and The Best of Percy releases. However, the DVD menu remained the same and the 65th Anniversary advertisement was removed. * Despite this release's title, most of the episodes are not Thomas themed. This was possibly because the DVD was originally going to be called The Best of Thomas and Friends, meaning that not all episodes of the DVD should obligatorily be Thomas themed. * This is the first UK DVD to show the Thomas & Friends logo in the Series 6 opening. DVD Packs UK * 10 DVD Boxset (2014) * The Best of Friends Gallery DVDs File:TheBestofThomasprototype.jpg|Prototype cover File:TheBestofThomasUKDVD.jpg|2010 cover File:TheBestofThomasbackcoverandspine.png|2010 back cover and spine File:TheBestofThomas2010DVDDisc.jpg|2010 disc File:TheBestofThomas2012cover.jpg|2012 cover File:TheBestofThomas2012backcoverandspine.jpg|2012 back cover and spine File:TheBestofThomas2012DVDdisc.jpg|2012 disc DVD menu File:TheBestofThomastitlecard.png|Title card File:TheBestofThomasmenu.png|Main menu File:TheBestofThomasmenu2.png|Episode selection menu File:TheBestofThomasmenu3.png File:TheBestofThomasmenu4.png File:TheBestofThomasmenu5.png Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases